Só
by Blackfan Diamond
Summary: Seis meses após Sasuke retornar a Konoha, ele decide que é hora de partir novamente. E desta vez Sakura não vai impedi-lo. ONE-SHOT


Ela olhou mais uma vez para suas mãos entrelaçadas, observando a forma dos dedos dele, atenta aos movimentos sutis deles enquanto acariciavam os dela. Ela memorizou cada músculo, cada cicatriz, cada linha de sua mão enquanto ela dançava em contato com a sua, um toque leve e gentil, e ao mesmo tempo firme, vívido. O calor que emanava do seu toque era tão forte que ela não pode evitar trazer suas mãos entrelaçadas para mais perto do seu peito, abraçando com toda a força que tinha enquanto fechava os olhos, desejando que aquele momento durasse para sempre. Ao redor deles, apenas o branco infinito, interrompido apenas pela cama na qual eles se deitavam, abraçados.

Ele sorriu atrás dela, usando o braço com o qual a envolvia para tirar uma mecha de cabelo de seu rosto e depositar um beijo delicado sobre sua testa.

\- Preciso ir. – Ele murmurou, sua voz tentando esconder um sentimento que ela não conseguia decifrar com certeza. Arrependimento?

\- Fica – ela disse baixinho, e em seguida repetiu com mais determinação, aumentando o tom de voz para ter certeza de que ele ouviria – fica.

Com sorte, ele entenderia todo o significado que ela tentava transmitir naquela única palavra. Todas as promessas e sonhos de um futuro feliz e completo juntos que ela depositara naquelas duas sílabas.

\- Eu sinto muito… - ele afundou o rosto no pescoço dela, cheirando seus cabelos e tentando não deixar demonstrar o que sentia por dentro, o oceano de emoções que o atingiam tão fortes que ele teve certeza de que se ele dissesse uma palavra a mais ela poderia ouvir tudo o que o seu ser queria lhe dizer, mas que ele achava precisar esconder. Era melhor assim, disse para si mesmo.

Ela achou que nesse momento seu coração bateria forte. Achou que se desesperaria, que a emoção tomaria conta e ela não conseguiria conter as lágrimas, impedi-las de correrem livremente por seu rosto enquanto ela gritava, _implorava,_ para que ele não a deixasse. Que ela o abraçaria com força e o faria ficar, mesmo contra a sua vontade. Mas de que isso adiantaria?

Ela crispou os lábios, formando uma linha fina. Fechou os olhos por um instante e os abriu novamente, e se ela pudesse olhá-los agora, veria que eles refletiam algo novo para ela mesma, algo que ela lutara contra por tempo demais, mas agora se apossava dela como uma onda, enchendo todo o seu ser.

Conformação.

Virou-se lentamente para ele.

\- Bom, - começou, um sorriso triste esboçado em seu rosto - Não há nada que eu possa fazer não e mesmo? – Falou. Seus olhos se encontraram e por um momento ela achou que fosse se destroçar olhando nos olhos profundos e amargurados dele. Mas durou apenas um segundo, ela se perguntou se ela imaginou aquilo, e logo o olhar dele refletiu o mesmo que o dela. Ele já havia tomado a sua decisão, não havia mais nada para eles ali.

Ele virou-a para si e beijou o dorso de sua mão ternamente antes de acariciar-lhe a face uma última vez.

\- Obrigado. - ele murmurou, passando seu rosto pelo dela, memorizando cada detalhe e, diferente da última vez em que proferira aquelas palavras para ela, ele sentiu que precisava dizer algo mais - Por ter me mudado nesses últimos seis meses. Por ter me feito crescer, por ter me entendido, me confortado, me trazido paz e amor quando eu estava prestes a perder a fé em mim mesmo. Obrigado por ter acreditado em mim. Sei que você me mudou, e sou grato por cada momento que passamos juntos.

Ela não respondeu, apenas abaixou os olhos e assentiu com a cabeça. O que cabia a ela dizer? Não fora ela quem escolheu dizer adeus. Se dependesse dela, não haveria adeus, não haveria despedidas, não haveria nada além de novos começos e novas aventuras entres eles, todos os dias, para sempre. Mas o que ela podia fazer? Ele queria ir. Na mente dela, se as palavras que ele dissera fossem realmente verdade, não haveria adeus por parte dele também.

E ela não queria demagogias sentimentais.

\- A gente se vê por aí então. – Falou por fim, mergulhando pela última vez naquele oceano ônix em que ela se acostumara a se perder.

Ele sorriu para ela, o mesmo sorriso de canto que antes iluminava o seu céu, que a fazia transbordar de emoções e fazia parecer que tudo daria certo. A ultima vez que ele sorriria assim para ela.

\- A gente se vê por aí. – Ele repetiu.

Lentamente, ele desprendeu-se dela, levantou-se sem desviar o olhar do dela e então se virou, caminhando para longe.

Ela observou suas costas enquanto ele se afastava, silenciosamente desejando que ele se virasse uma ultima vez. Que ele, talvez, mudasse de ideia, decidisse que não queria perdê-la também.

Mas ele não fez isso.

Ele seguiu seu caminho sem sinal de hesitação, sem sinal de arrependimentos. Andava calmamente para o infinito. Ele havia feito sua escolha e não voltaria atrás.

Ela levou suas duas mãos no peito e as apertou com força contra si antes de abaixar o rosto e observá-las. Entrelaçou seus dedos uns com os outros, observando cada músculo, cada cicatriz e cada linha enquanto dedos se entrelaçavam uns com os outros.

E sorriu. Olhou para cima enquanto uma única, solitária lágrima caía de seu rosto, mas não era mais tristeza que sentia.

Era esperança.

Ela sabia que, de uma forma ou de outra, ela ficaria bem.

Ela tinha a si mesma e sempre teria.

E _ela_ nunca iria se abandonar.

Enquanto tivesse a si mesma, ela entendeu, ela nunca estaria só.


End file.
